Showdown at Old Corrolan - Battle 1
Mission Start/Before Boss Battle ** --Our tale begins at Corrolan's gate, where you are investigating some rumors. Two of your guards tag along, scanning the buildings as you walk to the gate. ** Thug: Don Salvatore, are we looking for something in particular? ** Abe: I got word of Ben's guys snoopin' around here after dark, thought I'd check it out myself. ** Thug: Ha! That coward wouldn't dare face us in the open... ** Abe: ...I wouldn't be too sure of that. Check it out! ** --You point ahead, at a group of shifty-looking characters leaning against the wall. Some of them notice, and begin craning their necks to get a better view of you. ** ?????: Woah there, buddy. ** Abe: And just who are you chumps? ** ?????: Who's asking? ** Abe: Don Abe Salvatore, that's who! ** Ben's Thug: Ah, thought I recognized that ugly scar of yours. Anyway, if you ain't with Boss Ben, you still gotta follow the rules... ** Abe: Did someone drop you on your head? Did you forget who's runnin' this show? ** Ben's Thug: Boss Ben, smart guy. I don't care if you're the late Roberto's son. If you ain't on Ben's side, you gotta pay the toll. ** Ben's Thug: That goes for any other chump who lives in this town. ** Abe: So that's your outfit, huh? Making a toll road on my turf? ** Ben's Thug: Cool it, buddy. We wouldn't wanna make a scene, now, would we? ** Abe: You bozos made your last mistake. ** ?????: Wait! ** --Another guy slinks out of the shadows. You instantly recognize him as Ben, your brother. ** Ben's Thug: Boss, let us handle it. ** Ben: No way, I figured he was gonna show up, anyway. ** Ben: Always did prefer the "hands on" approach, now did you, Abe? ** Thug: Don't you dare disrespect the Don-! ** Abe: Hold it! Ben wouldn't show his face unless he had a trick up his sleeve. Something's fishy, here... ** Ben: Heh, well. I got a little experiment I wanted to try out. ** Abe: Another useless gadget? This is why I kicked you out of the business in the first place. ** Ben: The way I remember it, I left. ** Abe: Of course you would. ** Ben: In any case, let me show you a new monster I've been working on. ** Abe: Don Penguini will crush any monster you can show me. ** Ben: Really? This is a perfect test, then... for Pengbot! ** Abe: Pengbot? ** Ben: An ultimate weapon of my own design! ** Ben: Behold! ** Abe: ....... ** Abe: ........Ha! ** Abe: Ha ha! He looks like a little wimp, just like you! ** Ben: He still needs some adjusting , actually. Which is why I'm glad I bumped into you. ** Abe: You even made him look like Don Penguini. You're still jealous, aren't you? ** Ben: I couldn't care less about that boring old monster of yours. Pengbot is vastly superior. ** Ben: In fact, let me demonstrate it to you right now! Boss Battle * After Boss Battle ** Abe: Heh. Not bad, for a bucket of bolts... ** Abe: it's still just a pale imitation of Don Penguini! ** Ben: Grrr... ** Abe: You whimps should clear out. I need to hand back to the manor. ** Ben: This isn't over! He's only in his first form right now. ** Abe: Whatever you say, bro. No matter what you do, I'll always be the better fighter. ** --You leave, as your men follow behind. ** Thug: Great work, Don Salvatore! You made quick work of them. ** Abe: ...... ** Thug: What's the matter? Something bothering you? ** Abe: That Pengbot... thing. ** Abe: It's only in it's first form, but it chewed through some of my monsters easily. ** Abe: I don't like it. If what Ben says is true, we need to strike fast and hard. ** Thug: I think you're thinking too much about it, Don. Ben's never been much of a fighter... maybe you were goin' easy on him? ** Abe: ...I don't follow. ** Thug: When I go home, first thing I do is hang my keys on the hook. I don't even think about it. ** Thug: You're so tough, maybe you were holding back without even thinking about it, you know? ** Abe: Maybe... ** Abe: Maybe you're right. We'll plan our retaliatory strike later. ** Abe: I'll let him play with his broken toy, for now. Category:Showdown at Old Corrolan